2007–08
The 2007–08 season was the 125th season of football played by Bristol Rovers, and their 81st in the Football League. During this season Rovers played in Coca-Cola League One of the Football League, the third level of football in England, and had a remarkable cup run which saw them equal a club record by reaching the quarter-finals of the FA Cup. The Pirates were newcomers to League One this year, having been promoted from League Two at the end of the previous season via the Playoffs. Although the season began slowly, much like the last season, a fine run of results in January and February saw them within touching distance of the playoffs. Unfortunately, the good form evaporated following elimination from the FA Cup at the quarter-final stage, at the hands of West Bromwich Albion. Doncaster Rovers were the only team to beat the Gas between Christmas 2007 and the FA Cup defeat on 9 March 2008, but after that game they wouldn't win again for another month and a half. After the FA Cup defeat they would win just once more in the remainder of the season, resulting in a 16th place finish in the league. The club's run of one win in their last 16 games saw them drop from a position where they would be in a play-off position if they won their games in hand to finishing 23 points below 6th place. Squad Thirty-six players were in the first-team squad during the course of the 2007-08 season, three of whom were loanees. Of the thirty-six, twenty-six of them made it onto the pitch for at least one first-team match. Ten players made their Rovers debuts this season, these were Andy Williams, David Pipe, Danny Coles, Anthony Pulis, Tom Parrinello, Matt Groves, Josh Klein-Davies, Charlie Reece, Wayne Andrews and Charlie Clough. Five matches were also arranged featuring a Bristol Rovers XI, consisting of reserves, youth players and trialists, all of which were played away from home. The opponents, results and scorers were as follows: Chippenham Town (lost 2-0), Weston-super-Mare (drew 1-1, Adam Mahdi), Newport County (won 4-2, Josh Klein-Davies (penalty), Sean Rigg (2), Danny Rose (trialist)), Bridgwater Town (lost 4-2, Josh Klein-Davies (pen), Charlie Clough) and Clevedon Town (won 2-0, Craig Hinton, Andy Sandell). The match against Newport County was officially an away fixture, but was played at Clevedon Town's Hand Stadium. The game was originally due to be held at Gloucester City's Meadow Park, but had to be moved after the pitch was flooded. Season Transfers Eight players had been added to the first-team squad at the end of the 2006-07 season, with the promotion of seven scholars from the Bristol Academy of Sport, as well as former Bristol City youth player Josh Klein-Davies joining the club. Three more players were to join the club before the season kicked off. Joe Jacobson, who had been on loan at Rovers the previous season, made the switch permanent with a free transfer from Cardiff City. Some money was splashed out on Andy Williams and David Pipe, who joined from Hereford United and Notts County. All three of these newcomers signed three-year contracts, and shortly after the start of the season former England schoolboy international James Fraser also signed for the club. Former Bristol City player Danny Coles joined Rovers on loan from Hull City before making the move permanent during the transfer window in January, and three more players arrived on loan before the end of the season – Anthony Pulis, Wayne Andrews and Jeff Hughes. All three of these players headed back to their parent clubs before the end of their loans however with season-ending injuries. During the course of the 2007-08 season six players left the club permanently and six were loaned out. Andy Sandell and James Palmer both went out on loan early in the season, to Salisbury and Tiverton respectively, and the same two players both parted company with the club shortly afterwards. Sandell stayed on at Salisbury, signing a three-year contract, and Palmer was released, later signing for Weston-super-Mare. Three of the younger members of the squad went out on loan later on, Josh Klein-Davies, James Fraser, Matt Groves and Sammy Igoe, who had already been told that he was to be released at the end of the season. When the season came to a close Chris Carruthers joined Igoe in being released at the end of his contract. Two more players were also released at the end of the season before ever making their debuts for the club; Tom Godsell and Ryan Paddock. In addition to the players listed, coach Kevin Hodges was released from his position as Head of Youth at the club at the end of the season. The club cited Hodges' unwillingness to relocate to the Bristol area as a contributing factor in the decision. Statistics Goalscorers The top goalscorer so for in the 2007-08 season is Rickie Lambert, who has a total of 18 goals in all competitions, and is the only player in double figures for the season The own goal was scored by Ben Williams, the Crewe Alexandra goalkeeper, in the 1-1 draw at Alexandra Stadium. Discipline League table The final table for Coca-Cola League One is given below. Rovers finished the year in 16th position. *AFC Bournemouth and Luton Town were both given ten-point deductions as punishment for going into administration. **Leeds United deducted 15 points. Awards Player of the year *'Winner:' Stuart Campbell *'Runner-up:' Aaron Lescott *'Third place:' Craig Disley Young player of the year *'Winner:' Joe Jacobson *'Runner-up:' Sean Rigg *'Third place:' Josh Klein-Davies Women's team :For full details of the women's team's season, see 2007-08/Women. The women's team played in the FA Women's Premier League National Division, the top flight of women's football in England, and they ended the season with their best ever league placing in fourth. The majority of their success in the past has come in cup competitions, and this season saw disappointing performances as far as cup competitions go, falling at the first hurdle in the FA Women's Cup and losing at the second time of asking in the Premier League Cup. They did not enter the Gloucestershire FA Women's Challenge Cup this season, a competition that they had only failed to win on one occasion since the team's formation. Reserves :''For full details of the reserve team's season, see 2007-08/Reserves. The reserves played this season in the Football Combination, Wales & West division. The team finished in eighth place out of ten teams, with five wins, four draws and nine defeats. At the end of the season the club decided to withdraw the reserve team from the league, and will only play friendly matches in future. Notes Category:Seasons Category:2007 Category:2008